Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by skylover4life
Summary: Everything seems fine when a family of four go out for a day at the park but tragedy strikes and baby Maira Stadfeild is ripped from her mothers grasp. Years have passed and her sister Lisana knows she's out there. Join Lisana as she embraces her cursed gift and and gets taken under the wing of a certain narcissist. (Pre-Series) Eventual NaruxOC Genre: Family/Supernatural/Romance
1. Two degrees of Separation

**Author's Note: Hello there! This is skylover4life! So I have decided to take this story head on! No more delay's like my other brain dead stories. I'm honestly more of a reader than a writer but this has been killing me! Naru needs to get laid. Seriously...*rubs temples* Well anyhow. This story ****IS **** taking place pre-series. The reason as to why is simple. I wan to develop my lovely OC Lisana. It will eventually lead to the series at a point and things are bound to get interesting but I figured, why not have my wonderful OC character Lisana meet the infamous Olive Davis? Being the first chapter I want to explain as to how Mai is going to fit in this...or at least give you a hint. It will be an eventual OliverxOC KazuyaxOC Naru\OC however you want to call it! It will be slow and pretty much realistic in a sense that Naru is a cold hearted beautiful asshole. **

**Anyways...I in no ways own anything in the Ghost Hunt Franchise. (Novel, Manga and or Anime) I just own the OC 's**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Two degrees of separation

Febsendy 7, 1998.

The California sun radiated brilliantly that day. Children played in the Buena Vista Soccer park as their parents watched from the sides. Most of the parental guardians sported casual wear such as sun glasses, hats and shorts. A majority of the mothers where in the shade, The sun was especially warm today. It was a Saturday and like most young parents they all had the same idea to drain the energy of their little batteries they like to call demons - I mean children.

A cobalt 1984 Accord pulls into the parking lot occupied by a family of four. "Darn. Looks like they beat us to the best parking." The man chuckles. His face was clean shaven and his midnight black hair was jelled and bounced slightly as the breeze tugged on his hair from the open windows from the car door. He made a left turn and parked into one of the available parking spaces. His warm silver eyes focused on the rear view mirror. His sight rested on his two baby girls. His oldest being two and his youngest being one. The children both had the same auburn locks, their iris's a perfect chocolate brown. "Alright my little dumplings we're here. Lisana please stop taking Maira's binky. Don't give me that face. No. Its not yours." He and his wife proceed to roll up the windows slightly, enough to keep the breeze flowing throughout the car. His wife unbuckles her belt and proceeds to exit the vehicle. She opens door and adjust her ponytail. Her long rich chocolate brown hair that swayed from her ponytail reached down her back. She opened the back passenger door and began to retrieve the baby seat. "Lisana be a good girl and give mommy the binky." Lisana frowned. "I wanna binky too!" Her father at this time had been unbuckling her seatbelt. "Listen to mommy sweetheart. If you do. Daddy will buy you ice cream. Okay?" The two year olds eyes brightened at the mention of a sweet snack. She nods and hands her dad the pacifier. "Thank you sweetie."

Mariana smiles at her husband Johnathan as he locks the car doors. They walk together. Mariana holding Maira with one hand and holding Lisana's hand with the other. Johnathan holds Lisana's hand and diaper bag on his right arm. Lisana looks at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "Ice-cream daddy?" He stops and smacks his head. "Ah! I knew I forgot something." He smiled down and looked at his first child. "Be right back honey."

They watch him as he jogs to the car. A brown mini van honks at them. A woman with sunglasses leans out the window. "Excuse me?" Mariana turns to face the woman. "Oh hello? Do you need something?" The woman is wearing a black coat. Her main features hidden by the pair of shades. "Yes I'm looking for the nearest hospital?" Mariana seemed surprised. "Oh but the nearest hospital is in the next town over." The woman smiled an eery smile. "I know."

The doors to the van opened and a man struck at Mariana and snatched the carrier from her hands. Mariana hit the floor and Lisana screamed and bit the man. "No! Leave Mai alone you meanie!" He knocked her on the floor and she gasped from the impact. Johnathan ran after the man. Maira's cries muffled after the doors slam shut and drives away. "Johnathan! The baby!" Johnathan looks conflicted as he sees his blood dripping from his wife's nose. The sound of the car swerving in the distance as he inspects his wife condition. "My baby!" People begin to dial their phones and bystanders help the young family. The park drowned with the cries of despair and loss from a mother and the pain that a father would hold on perhaps what would seem the rest of his life.

At that moment in time. That family was never the same. That day. A part of them died that day...and they would not get it back...until much later.

* * *

October 12, 2010

After that day we became the headline of the century. The perpetrators were long gone and pictures of my baby sister were in the streets. My brain had been to small to comprehend what had happened on that day. The kid napping itself seemed sloppy. I tried to replay everything in my head but it just turned fuzzy after a while. My brain had completely whipped the memory whole in order to keep me sane. Proclaiming it was something that wasn't worth to remember.

A couple of years ago I found out it had been more complex than I imagined. My parents had brought it to my attention one day. They said that the perpetrators had gone to the airport and had an exchange of money with someone else. That person was said to traffic children. There people have claimed to have seen her. Sending anonymous tips that a woman in black was carrying a child in places ranging from New York to Asia. At one point the story had reached global awareness. Giving me and my parents almost unwanted attention. Don't get me wrong we needed it but at times it was a burden.

If we were caught with a glimpse of happiness the news would see it as us being heartless. At school my classmates would look at me with such pity... I could only stand so much of their piercing stares that I decided on just finishing my general education at a continuation school. As expected I graduated with basic and almost proficient scores. I avoided the television on the seventh of February... The news would once again remind the world of the Stadfeild tragedy.

Ever since then my parents worked day and night to find my sister. Donations helped pay for the extra bills we were paying to search. After many years of searching my parents needed a break. It was almost inhuman to be stuck on a goal for so long. Family and friends sought it as unhealthy. My parents and I refused to give in...especially after the dreams I had growing up. My mom had told me once that my grandmother was able to do things no one else could. That she had both a gift and a curse. I realized I had received this cursed gift as well...the curse of hearing the voices of the undead...and being able to see her memories...I could only recollect flashes of where she was...but only happened once. I doubted it at times, maybe I over thought it and dreamt it completely.

A frown escaped my lips. I looked at the night light in my hands. The lightbulb had a burnt stain on the inside due to constant use."Not again..." My face paled and and a bead of sweat formed on my forehead. I'll have to buy another one...this one is fried." I looked out the window and the movement below caught my attention. People were out at this time of day. I watched as they walked on the brick sidewalk. The tourist were easy to find. They looked at each building with owlish eyes and looked at the maps and would look forward to see what street they were on. Just like me. It would be another our before big Benjamin would declare the second tea break at noon. I let out an exasperated sigh. " If this Davis guy is a hoax...I don't know what I'll do. "

* * *

**AN: So this chapter is short but its the first one! Let me down easy will you? I'm really excited! I'm so inspired. Despite that Ghost hunt is a little old I won't give up on it. This is good excersice for my brain. I'm not planning on making her a freaking Mary Sue. Lisana has a lot of faults. Which of course you will soon find out. I did have to research a bit on English Culture. I also like certain tea's. Green tea is the worst in my opinion. I hope you guys can stick around cause I will be updating soon. Maybe within the next night. Im going to make the next Chappie long! I'm signing out! Peace!**


	2. Harsh Relization's & Seing Double

**Skylover4life: Ah! II'm so sorry! I promised I would have had it yesterday but uh...here's the thing. When I came home yesterday my router box was broken and we replaced it today. I did procrastinate a little but for me to even post the chapter in a matter of days is strange. I am very determined to get this show on the road. If I have any mistakes I haven't seen already I will fix and edit that tomorrow. Ah yes! Oliver will definitely be in this chapter. I will say the romance will be slow but it will be there. Not yet though. I want to torture you! We have to realize thought that Naru is a Virgo. He's critical and won't accept anything that isn't perfect. Nothing less! I will make a bio on Lisana soon. I'm very sorry for those who know more British or are British and facepalm at my cluelessness. A million apologies! **

**_Thanks Snowlepard for being my first review! Hugs and Kisses! ^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Harsh Relizations & Seing Double.**

**October 12 , 2010 (Same Day) **

Within the days I had spent here my search became fruitless. The locals refused to meet eyes with me and I knew why. Prior to coming here with my mother I learned the British were not very warm with strangers. Though a few were kind enough to give us directions. Some just looked like they couldn't be bothered with my presence and I hoped the trip here wouldn't be a total embarrassment.

"It's freaking cold out her Ma. I have n-never worn so many l-layers of clothing in m-my life." My mother latched on to my arm shivering.

"When a-are t-t-they going to pick u-us-s up?" I shrugged in response shivering in the process.

"Beats m-me."

My mother peaked from my shoulder and a honk made us jump from our spots in the sidewalk. My eyes narrowed at the tinted limo. It was more square than a normal limousine. It glistened from the cherry scented wax.

"I-is t-that for us?" The chauffeur opened the right door and approached us. We had been standing in front of the apartments this entire time and we blinked owlishly at the elder man.

"I presume you are the Stradsfields family?" He gave us a questioning glance.

"Actually it's Stadfield" I huffed in response. He looked at his note card and laughed half-heartedly at his mistake.

"Ah yes! My apologies. I suppose you would be the young mistress...Miss Lisana."

A smile tugged at my lips at the honorific. Miss sounded so...so fancy. I definitely wasn't used to it.

"N-no w-worries." We were dying to get in the limo by this time and I couldn't help but notice the chauffeur was laughing being those silver aged eyes of his. He was eyeing our clothes for good reason. Here he was in a suit and a cap and here we were bundled up in layers.

"Ah were are my manners! Please come in! The Davis Manor awaits for your arrival." He opened the black limo's door. It was in more modern and had a sleek leather interior. My mother and I made haste and scurried in the limo and sighed in relief as the warmth of the heating air conditioning swept over us. At first I WS relieved and it was then I would realize I would suffocate and die of a heatstroke if I didn't loose the dead weight in clothes. My mother must have thought the same because we both started to strip each extra layer of coats.

"How many layers did I put on!? There's so many!"

Within the thirty minutes we started to break of from the main part of London into a more private area. I noticed we were reaching a paved road in the hillside. I breathed in awe. My auburn locks of hair fell slightly and framed my light sun-kissed skin. I hadn't bothered to put it up today but I had to make it presentable to the Davis family. The last thing I wanted was to look trashy and too casual. Despite the odds the Davis family agreed to hear my case only due to my special circumstance. I never thought I would be glad to be cursed with such an ability. Unfortunately my PK ability lacked immensely but they looked passed that and were far more interested in my "Special hearing"

As we reached the property gates I began admiring the inside of the limousine once more. The black leather was completely flawless. No wrinkle or tear in sight. It hadn't been the first time I was in a limo but it was beautiful nonetheless. There was a bountiful amount of buttons which I dare not press. God forbid one of these had a missile launcher because if it did...I would press it.

My thoughts began to began to transition to the idea of my sister...my baby sister would be thirteen and a half I believe...I would turn sixteen next year. I wonder how she would look like..? I tried to remember the little pieces of the memories I had left of her but only flashes of what feel more like dreams than memories racked my mind. It didn't help that my minds natural defense was to block that terrible event.

The only thing that made me feel devotion and love for her were the pictures my parents had in the photo album. The same photo album that would bring my father into tears. It was difficult seeing my parents suffer the way they did. My brows furrowed in response. My mother seemed the most distraught but I could never compare the pain they felt. They were both hurt...I was hurt. At one point my parents were incapable of taking care of me for a while but my family couldn't stand for it and made them summon the strength to look for her. Despite their choice to keep looking up and being optimistic something changed that day. I could see it in my mother's eyes. In my father's smile. There was a loss of love. A part of their heart was ripped out and they were and still are trying to heal.

My mother called my name and I looked up at her melting brown iris's. The hint of sparkle in her eyes almost made my eyes well. She was hoping. Hoping for a miracle. Hope to find that last piece of her heart.

"Lisana? You alright honey?" I snapped out of my daze and shook my head in response.

"No Mom. I'm fine. Just a little nervous." I say pulling at my jacket. I looked down on the car floor and saw the removed jackets laying there. The limousine had been parked for a while because my mother was out of the car waiting for me. The chauffeur looked at the Jackets and let out a jolly laugh.

"Don't worry young miss. We'll have these pressed and ready for you later!" A maid had collected the jackets and the another older gentleman greeted us who i presumed to be the butler. The chauffeur had bid us a wonderful day and we walked in the paved brick road that led to the house. My jaw fell slightly ajar and my eyes sparkled.

The mansion. looked like a castle. Lined with various flowers of the fall season. They still had grass that was healthy and green. The pond on my right Was considerable massive but it was nothing compared to the mansion. It was cream colored and had too many windows to count.

"Right this way Ladies." He lead us to the oversized twin doors. The wood glistened a dark maple color. I nod and when the doors open my mother and I let out a gasp. The house was themed with the rich dark brown color and had cream colored drapes. The chandeliers hung above the huge ceiling. A few paintings adorned the walls. As I admired the interior a voice rang through. It was heavy with the signature British accent.

"Why, If it isn't the Stadfield Family! Right on time I see." A man stepped down the main staircase. It was at the center end of the main lobby. Two separate doors were under the set of the staircases. The staircase reminded me of the staircase from "The beauty and the beast" it broke into two staircases that broke off and one led to the east wing while the other to the west wing.

"Hello there . I'm glad you decided to hear our case and help us out. My name is Marianna and this is my daughter Lisana. My husband could not make it today. He's been overworking himself lately. I fear for his health. "

"Ah, yes. So I have heard of the tragedy but I am no the one you came for. I was not the one to accept your case. "

My heart started pounding in anxiety. I spoke up my voice quivered. "Aren't you Oliver Davis? You have a doctorate no? "

"No -I mean I do but, that would be my son has an honorary doctorate degree. There is difference you know. My name is Martin Davis. Glad to be of your acquaintance ." He took my mother's hand and kissed it gently. I turned pink as he did the same with me. "Wallace, please escort the ladies to Oliver's office immediately. You know how he gets when we keep him waiting."

"Yes sir. Right away."

"Please do excuse me ladies. I'm off to run an errand. " Another Butler appeared by his side and opened the front door for him. We followed Wallace upstairs into the west wing and walked thought the halls. We passed several doors and took a left and went straight again. The hall itself was huge. Spacious. At the end of the hall we could see a wooden frame glass door the I figured lead to the balcony. We stopped before we could reach it and the Wallace stopped at a door which was again to my left. Knocked on it gently.

The door opened and a very tall pale man opened the door. His olive black bangs covered his left eye. His skin was pale. 'Was this Oliver? I only looked up the name on the internet. He had no pictures. Only a website. Some of the information was on Wikipedia but over than that I relied on rumors and what other people claimed they saw. I contacted him through email and assumed the family had accepted to hear us out. Now I was under the impression only this Oliver Davis was interested.

"Please take a seat." That was until I saw him. Voice like velvet. British accent apparent. Sitting at the sculpted cherry wood desk was the enigma that was Oliver Davis. Sitting arms propped up, fingers intertwined as the rest above his chin. His raven locks contrasted with his flawless pale skin. As he beckoned us towards him I could see his shining amethyst eyes . I think what surprised me the most was the fact that he looked Asian.

I sat on the right next to my mother as she explained our case. I hunched over spacing out and tried to block the anxiety I felt. I hadn't known why but being close to Oliver was almost suffocating. It was like there was this invisible fog around him it was overpowering.

I could feel his eyes bore into me. I felt like small and insignificant and quite frankly I was tired of it.

"Lady Stadfield. I would like to have a word with your daughter. It will only be a moment but I would like for you to step out. " My mother nodded and gave me an assuring glance. I watched her as the tall man walked her out of the room.

"Lin, please keep Lady Stadfield company. Your presence isn't needed at the moment."

Lin had given him a curt nod and closed the door behind him. That's when I felt the spotlight. I had his full attention now. Or was it the other way around?

"Now that there is no one to intrude. I would like to ask you a few questions."

I stayed silent and looked up from my hunched position. I locked his gaze preparing myself.

"Now that I know the details from your case I'm aware that you have almost no recollection of the incident correct?"

"Yes."

"You are aware of the statistics on child abduction and the percentage rate of finding your sister alive?"

"...Yes."

"Knowing this information, how are you certain your sister is out there? What makes this case so much more different in your eyes?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"...Its hard to explain...Every time I touch one of her things its like I can feel her life force. I feel like its drawing me somewhere. To where she must be...Its strange I know but its almost as if I can sense the aura of the living. I know she's out there."

He stayed quiet and wrote some notes down in a black notebook.

"...Not only that but I can hear the voices of the dead." He didn't stop writing.

His response was almost as if I was commenting on the weather.

"I also understand you believe to have psychokinetic abilities as well?"

"Yes but its not very developed. I can only move small objects like paper clips and erasers."

He stayed quiet and slammed his pen down. I flinched. "Miss Stadfield I believe you don't understand how I do my work. I solve cases that involve the supernatural and paranormal. I strictly considered your case as a hearing to assist you but, seeing as how the statistics are not in our favor I cannot do anything about it. Here is why. One: You don't seem to have any clear evidence. Two: The possibility of her being alive are slim to none. And Three: You have little to no recollection of that day. I'm by no means a miracle worker Miss Stadfield. You can tell your mother I'm not interested in accepting this case and you can have a very nice day."

My heart shattered and my eyes started to sting from the tears I was threatening to spill. "THAT'S IT? You invite me and my mother over just so you can give us a bit of hope and crush it at the same time?!" I knocked the chair back as I stood up. "Do you have any idea what its like!?... SEEING TWO COMPLETE STRANGERS RAISE ME? THOSE AREN'T MY PARENTS ANYMORE. THEY'RE JUST BROKEN PEOPLE WHO LOST A PART OF THEIR HEART A LONG TIME AGO. TODAY HAS BEEN THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS WHERE I SAW HOPE IN MY MOTHER'S EYES AND YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THAT AWAY!?...DAMN YOU!" It felt myself shake at the force and venom of my words. My eyes shot wide open when a crash pierced the air.

**SPLASH**.

Never before had I showed any defiance in my life but there was always a first for everything. I felt so relieved though. It felt as if the chains of my frustrations were off and I was a present moment really free of the wait and my knees were ready to give in...and they did. My eyes were blurred with tears, rate and disappointment...AND WAS THAT TEA IN MY EYES?!

I wiped my face and looked up. Lin must have been the one who poured the tea because he was holding the teapot in his hands. My Mother was giving me a concerned glance and I looked around to see Oliver. His face was unnaturally calm.

"Are you done?" My hair was soaked and my dress shirt was drenched. The tea had been warm. The click of his shoes filled the silent air and walked towards me.

I stayed silent and met his gaze. His aura was closer. I don't know how I didn't notice nor Lin or my Mother. "Starting next week I want you here at 7 A.M sharp. With that PK of yours your bound to hurt someone and you need work." His yes darted to the right. A vase that once stood at his wooden stand had been completely obliterated. The shelf behind him in his library were flung open. He fiddled with a pair glasses that I presumed were also his. The lenses where cracked completely, he would have too get the lenses replaced.

"You will also have to pay for all these damages. You could easily pay for this but that vase was a family heirloom that dates back to the 16th Century. "

"Whaaaat! If its so expensive why didn't yo have it a case?" He made a face if suggesting if I were stupid.

"I did. That was was made out glass and you broke that as well."

Oh...

"..." He turned to my mother.

"Has she ever had any of these tantrums before Lady Stadfield? "

"Oh, No. My daughter isn't the type to throw such tantrums. I'm very sorry for the mess Dr. Davis. She's usually very quiet." My mother crouched down and grabbed my shoulder to help pull me up. I could feel a warm and gentle breeze behind me.

"Is everything alright here? " I turned my head towards the door. There standing there inspecting the mess was Olivers identical twin. A mirror image. His attire had been completely different. He wore a black coat as opposed to Oliver's Silver one. I guess that's what physically drew them apart but emotionally they were polar opposites. I could feel it.

"Testing out another theory I see." He shook his head and walked towards me. "Really Noll, you need to learn how to properly treat a lady. Otherwise the day will come when you must marry. Come here Miss let's get you dried up shall we? "

"Refrain from calling me that."

"Is idiot scientist better then?" He smiled a serene smile and had me and my mother follow him out the door.

Oliver grunted and Lin stayed silent as ever.

That was the day everything changed. As I looked behind me I knew I would be seeing his face again next week. I figured then that if he couldn't help me find her then he would give me the tools to do so. Because I'm tired. Tired of being absolutely useless.

* * *

**AN: Can I at least get some points for originality?! No? *tears* I see how it is! Fine! Well I'm going to go eat some Bangers and Mash and have some bloody tea! Well my tea won't be bloody at all...and I ..won't have bangers and mash cause i dont have ingrediants to make some...NOOOOOOOO! **

**WELL I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP BY THURSDAY. FOR SURE. PLEASE! ...R-E-V-I-E-W! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE FUTURE? **


	3. Premonitions and The Call of Duty

**A\N: Argggg! tabket is starting to piss me off...*beats it repeatedly and smashes it to a million tiny pieces* AHHHHH! ...*composes herself* Ahem! Well I was intending to write the first chapter to the first case but realized that would be rushing things too quickly. So as a means to at least give you a little bit more of Lisana's personal life. So I'm very sorry about the misspelled words. I can't really do much with the fact that my tablet takes forever to edit small things like that. I'll have to start taking my time. I promise you by next week I will have the next Chapter up. It will be long. I just have to note a few things and actually make a floor plans on where the rooms and other important things like that. Oh! So if any of you were wondering. The drawing of Lisana and Naru was done by me. I can't tell you how many times I caught myself typing in Naru instead not Oliver. It was funny at first but now I'm just worried.**

**OKay! So I wasn't satisfied at first and I ended up adding more content in this chapter! I also east completely satisfied with the tittle either. So I added the phone call with Oliver and Lisana in the beginning to clear things up! I hope this chapter is better with that part in. **

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS FANFICTION. I DONT OWN THE ACTUAL GHOST HUNT CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Premonitions and The Call of Duty**

**October (the following week)**

It had been almost a week since that day and tomorrow Oliver and Eugene would have to teach me the basics is PK and meditation. I had been trying to find a local job that could get me the money to pay of the damages I caused. I eyed the bill in my hand. It seethed in my fingers. I punched the bridge of my nose.

"How was I supposed to know I was capable of such a mess?"

I let out a deep sigh and sunk deep into my chair. That jerk. If he hadn't provoked me I wouldn't have unleashed my outmost rage on his stupid vase. I took a sip of my mint flavored tea and breathed deeply as the warm liquid sent a warm tingle down my spine.

I submitted those applications a few days ago. My eyes darted to my cell phone at the table. It lay there silently. I couldn't stand the silent atmosphere anymore.

"Why hasn't anyone called me yet..?" I felt so useless I could almost stuff my face in to make myself feel better.

Maybe I wasn't very convincing on my job interviews... A flash of me squirming and apologizing for my many mistakes popped in my head. God? I'm not getting a job aren't I? I groaned pushed the bill away and slammed my head on the table. A familiar buzzing from my phone interrupted my moment of self pity and my eyes quickly brightened as I lifted my head. My heart pounded with excitement and I picked up and pressed "Answer"

"Hello? "

"If you were to have answered any louder I would have had to guess that you were waiting for my call."

"Oh. Oliver...its you. Wait how do you know my cell phone number? I never disclosed that with you."

"I could stay and chit chat but I have other matters to attend."

"That's great. No offense, but why did you call? I know what time I'm supposed to be there so there wasn't a need to remind me."

"Let's just say I'm aware of your financial situation Stadfield. I presume you are in need of an occupation to pay for the damages?"

"...My mom told you that didn't she?" I let another breath of frustration.

"She didn't need to. The paperwork from your case says it all."

"Okay. So I'm still looking. I don't think I'm getting any of the jobs...I'm pretty much positive I failed the interview part of the application anyway...You uh...wouldn't have any...open positions for a maid or something?"

"No. I don't but it just so happens that I have a proposition for you. I have an open position that pays well and has no need of experience...You should be freed of your debt in a matter of weeks. It just depends on how willing you are to accept."

"What do you mean about willing to accept? What is the job?"

"As you are aware, I am a paranormal researcher and every so often I get called in to investigate and research paranormal phenomenon. The job position that you would be applying for would be as my assistant."

"..."

"Did you understand a word I said or are you going to make me repeat myself?"

"No. I understand. I'm stupid. I'm just not THAT stupid Oliver."

"Really? I could have sworn you had the mental capacity of a small child." I could almost feel him smirk at the other end of the phone and it almost made me wish he was so handsome so I could slap him across the face. I growled silently.

"If you give me a flashlight and I can do it."

"Very well. Then meet me in an hour so you can fill out the application. I'll postpone your training sections for next week. We have a case tomorrow. Have your mother come in with you to give us authorization and consent that you will be working in such an environment. As for the trip. It will be a few days so pack any essential items you need to work through the days. The form I will give you will have a list on page 3 so you have an idea of what else you can bring."

"Got it..."

"Oh and one more thing. "

"What?"

"When I tell you to do something. Do as exactly as I tell you. It goes without saying that some cases can be considered dangerous so when I tell you tondo something it is out of precaution. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes Sir!

"Good. Wallace and Walter will be upfront waiting for your arrival"

"Okay...bye"

* * *

'Where...am I?'

I fluttered my eyes and examine my surroundings. Everything is blank except for the patch of grass sprouting lilies underneath the soles of my bare feet. A slight breeze falls over me and I could feel the fabric brush gently against my skin. Since do I wear dresses? I bent down gently and pulled out one of the daisy's. I noted on how small my hands had been.

They were tiny and I examined the front and back of my palms. They were small and pale. Nothing like my regular light tan. No scars.

I looked ahead and realized an older woman had been standing ten feet away from me. Her smile was warm. She looked a looked a lot like...

"Grandma...?"

The smile grew wide. Her short silver curls swayed and her dark eyes sparkled. She looked paler than the should have been. Her own patch of grass was much bigger than mine and had an array of colorful flowers.

I tried to walk to her but in doing so my steps became very low paced. Like I was in race that took place in the moon. I struggled to reach her but the harder I tried the less distance it got me.

I looked up at her and the smile she once had contorted into a frown. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes filled with horror.

"Lisana. Don't panic. Just get out of there and keep your eyes straight ahead."

'What?!'

I spoke but not a sound was heard.

'Why?!'

It was then that I could feel something heavy in the air. The warm breeze was now a cold gust blew angrily. My grandmother was no longer my grandmother...someone else took her place. He was taller than my current small size. His amethyst eyes stern. The frown didn't seem out of place anymore. In front of me only three feet away now was Oliver. His eyes never stopped staring at whatever had been behind me.

'Oliver.' His darted to me. His stare pierced into my soul and I could see my child like face in the reflection of his entrancing eyes. My stomach was twisting in knots and I wasn't sure to trust such a beautiful stranger.

"My baby..." The voice boomed behind me and I swear I could feel my heart stop.

"Wake up Lisana. Trust me."

'But...' My legs stopped working and the wind began to push me back. It was so cold it burned. I shivered.

"Come to me...my baby...come to mum..."

"WAKE UP."

* * *

My eyes shot open and I gasped for a breath of fresh air. I wheezed as inhaled the oxygen greedily. I touched my cheek and felt the moistness of my sweat. I rubbed my temples and turned to the right nightstand where my phone had been charging. I had left the lamp on all night. Still even with that and my bathroom light on I still had no reassurance...Sigh. I pushed the home button of my phone and the screen lit up instantly. The time read: 6:03 A.M

It would take about thirty minutes to get to the Davis Manor. I should really start getting ready. Darn. No hour shower today.

"Shit, the tiles in the bathroom will be cold. " I quickly and in fluid motion tear off the blankets and run towards my door. I yank it open and call out into the hallway. "Mother. Get up! I need to head to The Davis Home. Remember?" A groan of understanding responded and I don't bother to close the door and rushed in the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

The whole way there I blocked my surroundings out of my mind. Like I usually do. I had been trying to decipher what my dream had meant. Why had Oliver been in my dream? My Grandmother was there. My grandma...may she rest in peace was one the only adults in my life who bothered to raise me. Her alongside my Aunt and Grandpa had been there for me when my parents weren't. Don't get me wrong. I love them but I feel they could have tried more with me. I was always alone when I was with them. This trip was no exception. Despite how she acted last week. She was only like that because her hopes were set high. After that day my mother cried herself to sleep every night. She hadn't bothered to call my father. Was it selfish of me to want my parents to give me attention? I needed it didn't I? Why will happen when we find my sister...? I froze the thought that came after that. No. I shouldn't think negatively.

"Lisana?" I looked up at my mom.

"...Mm?" I responded dully.

"Haven't you been listening to me? Did you take your medicine last night?" I nodded and raised an eyebrow. I turned to her.

"...Did YOU take yours this morning? "

"...Yes, I did."

"...Well, I would call the psychiatrist. Maybe he can get you something so you can sleep better." She stopped the car she rented and looked at me. Her dull brown eyes had shadows underneath them. Her lips parted ready to say something but she stopped and changed the subject.

"We're here." I tugged on my white jacket and adjusted the black sleek gloves on my hands. I quickly put my cell phone in one of the many pockets of my Black messenger bag. I sighed and opened the car door passenger seat on my right.

"...G-good luck Ma." Her eyes widen slightly and she blinked and smiled.

"...Thank you...sweetie."

The warmth ebbed for a moment and went away. I smiled anyway and closed the car door. The click of my heels sounded through the courtyard and I could see two familiar figures it was Lin? And Eugene. They were loading and inspecting things into a Black Suburban Chevy. The model was much different than the regular new 2011.

My breath faltered as I inched closer. The air became heavy again. Was my anxiety just getting the best of me? Eugene wears black so if I did it would feel warm right?

"Hey, Where's the idiot scientist?" His eyes narrowed at the comment and was about to retort until a cheery voice broke the pause.

"Right on time Miss Stadfield." I turned around to see a smiling Oliver park and his sweet ride. That is not Oliver is it... I noted the way the gun-metallic

"Holy Mills! Is that a Maserati granturismo?" Someone angrily scoffed being me. I turned to face and angry twin. "Arriving on time doesn't give you the privilege to goof around. After all Stadfield. That debt isn't going to pay for itself now is it?"

"Isn't it a little early to be this bitter Noll?" Gene was wearing silver attire just as Oliver had been wearing the day I met them. Oliver had been wearing Black attire as Gene had been sporting last week.

"Shut up and give me my keys. Stadfield. I need you to check those cases and make sure all the wires and cables are organized and accounted for. Double check after and bring those in the back of the van" Eugene handed him the keys and started to move some of the equipment in the van.

I nodded and looked at the bigger classes next to my small pile. And blinked owlishly. "What about those...? Do you need me to help with that after?"

"Don't be an idiot. Those are far to heavy for you. Unless you plan on injuring yourself before you even officially start your job I suggest-" I put my hand up in a stopping motion.

"Calm down. I was just asking... Besides I'm not really that weak. I don't break that easily. I can carry a well worth amount of weight. Really."

"Don't worry about Miss Stadfield. We have enough man power." Eugene gave me a sweet child-like smile. Even though we were complete strangers. It felt genuine. I was pleasantly surprised.

* * *

After about an hour or so, I finished and double checked all the cables. As I brought the last box Oliver had been going through his laptop and Eugene was handing Lin a huge case.

"So...Is there a reason as to why you're both dressed like that?"

Oliver closed his laptop and took the box from my hands.

"Naturally I don't like to deal with bottom feeding individuals. So I send Eugene to take my place."

"Makes sense." Lin shuts the trunk of the Suburban and pulls the out the Keys from his pocket.

"Likewise. If at times I don't have the heart to say no, Oliver as my twin must abide by switching places with me as well."

"Ah, like an unspoken rule. That must be nice..."

Oliver didn't respond at that and changed the subject. "Did you bring everything you needed?" He eyed my messenger bag.

"Oh, yeah...When you called last night I hadn't expected that I would be working as ghost hunting assistant...let alone be away for a few days. I have to admit...I was scared at first but...if I need to control these abilities of mine I have to put them to the test." 'I have to be brave...I need to be strong to find her.'

"So...will it just be the four of us then?"

"Yes. I will be leading the investigation. Eugene is in charge of channeling spirits, Lin will be in charge of technical equipment and you will be my assistant."

"...So I basically I got the bottom of the pyramid."

"Until you've proven to me you are capable of handling more difficult tasks." So basically...Yeah.

"Alright...I will." Oliver raised an eyebrow walked past me.

"Very well then, Let's get going."

* * *

**A\N: Okay So to clear things up. Lisana is not crazy. As most of you may know. She is actually suffering from deppression and anxiety. Notice how she pauses before she speaks. She has a shy side and is afraid to say something stupid or embarrass herself. She isnvery intimidated of people like Naru but has a great respect for them too. She doesent like drama so stopping him and reasurring him to calm down is a part of her personality trait. Being a Taurus; once something is put in her head she will do whatever it takes to do it. **


End file.
